Losing You
by MS2013
Summary: Wash is left broken and angry at Epsilon's revelation. He needs help. Rated T for language and mild themes


**UNSC Mother of Invention: 19:37pm**

**Audio log: Agent Carolina**

I still can't believe what is happening. Agent Washington's experience with Epsilon has proven to be a complete disaster. It has clearly left behind significant trauma, both physically and mentally. Wash, a solider and a friend has become increasingly hostile towards the Director, the other agents and the program, all in all. I don't know what he's seen, but I know it's something ugly. So far, there have been mixed reactions from the other agents. Myself and Agent York have been concerned for his safety as well as his future interaction with the others. Agent North Dakota has a similar disposition, though the same can't be said for his sister, South who Washington struck during a debriefing. Conneticut hasn't been seen since the incident; though it can be assumed she is devastated (She and Wash were close, once) As for Agent Maine, however. His reaction is dubious. He almost seemed amused by the scenario. But I'll think about that later. Wash clearly needs help, and someone needs to do something to stabilize him. In response to the situation, the Director has suspended furthur AI implants: Something I don't think Agent South will be particularly pleased about.

This is Agent Carolina, signing off.

**Audio log: South Dakota**

I don't fucking believe this! Wash loses his shit in the field. And now the Director won't allow anymore AI implants. This is bullshit! They give my brother an AI, but try a stupid experiment and stop me from getting one. After everything I've been through, this is how they treat me?! The Director kicks me off the board, North keeps his place after he fucked up with the Sarcophagus, and now my nose won't heal properly! I swear, the next time I see Wash, he'll be bleeding lead!

**Audio log:** **Conneticut**

It's terrible, I don't even recognise him, anymore. South's still complaining about her nose. Apparently the biofoam, as usual screwed it up. I've just been contacted by my partner. They're ready to move out, onto a digging operation in a desert. I've had enough of the Director, his program and everything that's happened. My only regrets? The last time I spoke to Wash properly was when I told him to figure out what side of the line he was on, before they figured it out for him. It's pretty goddamn clear what side he's on now. If this is how he's gonna play it out, then I won't have anything to do with him anymore. I just hope that we will never meet again.

This is ex-Agent Conneticut, AKA CT signing off

**Point Of View: Washington**

I heard the door knock slightly. Usually I wouldn't mind, but after everything, it would be nice to be alone.

"Go away" I droned, hoping the monotone in my voice will drive them off.

"Wash" the unmistakable voice of Carolina replied. "I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk. Please" She put an emphasis on the word 'please'

She never sounded like this before. She barely let her emotions get in the way. But now she sounded scared, and honestly I knew she just wanted to help.

"Alright, hold on" I sighed, and opened the door. I was shirtless as I opened the door. I just got out of the shower to wash my troubles away.

Carolina stood at the door, and for a couple of seconds stared at my chest and then at my face. Then she came in, and sat on my bed. She still had her armor on, but no helmet. Her fiery red hair clashed with her ice-blue armor, and her eyes, though full of grief gleamed.

_No wonder York likes her_.

"Listen, Wash. I want to know what you saw" she replied, her voice heavy. "I could tell it was terrible, but I need you to be specific"

"I said no, Carolina" I said, scowling.

"That's not an answer"

"Why does this matter to you?" I growled, doing my best not to lose my temper again

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" she screamed suddenly. I jumped slightly. Then I saw that she was crying.

"We've been fighting together, since we joined the program. And now you're throwing that all away?" she said, her eyes streaming with tears.

She might have just punched me, because I felt like someone just smashed a hammer into my stomach. I put my arm around her, and grip her tight.

She sniffles, and grips my waist as she carasses her head on my chest. I shiver as her armor touches my skin, but it feels strangly soothing. I kiss her on the forehead, and attempt to calm her, she begins to quiet down and she looks up to stare at me, her eyes still bristling with tears. I can't keep it in anymore; I need to tell her.

"Fine, let me sum it to you. Epsilon is pure computerized emotion. He's not a full personality. Each one of the AI we've been assigned has a different trait. For example, York's AI, Delta represents logic. Epsilon, however..."

"He's memory, isn't he?" she finished

"How did you know?"

"When you broke down, you screamed someone's name: Allison. Who was she?"

I pause, and stare at her, suspicious. "If I tell you, will you not mention this to anyone, especially not the Director"

"Nothing leaves this room"

"Fine, Allison was a woman the Director loved. She was killed in action when Reach fell. Her death is all the Director can remember of her. For some reason, I don't know, she seems to be related to Texas"

Suddenly, Carolina put a finger to my lips and stopped me.

"You can tell me later, Wash. I need to go"

She got up and turned for the door. Before she opened the door, she gave me a deep kiss on the cheek, and hugged me. I blushed bright pink and gripped her back, not wanting to let go. As she moved to leave, she caressed my face with her hand

"You be careful"

"I will"

Carolina then turned on her heel and left for her next mission

Next morning, Wash got up, stretched his aching joints and sore muscles. He hadn't made a full recovery from the fiasco with Epsilon.

_Fiasco?! _He thought. _It was a hell lot more than a fiasco! It was a tragedy! A disaster!_

He still remembered Alison's pale face, her shoulder-length crimson hair gleaming against her dull black armor. The determination in her expression. She wouldn't go down without a fight.

But he never forgot the despair in her eyes. She would still go down. The aliens tackling her, the small, plasma blade going into her throat.

Wash felt like he was going to be sick.

Reeling with stress, he put on a black t-shirt, black cargo pants and tall combat boots.

_Some breakfast might help_. He muttered to himself. But breakfast wasn't the only thing on his mind

Carolina. Amidst the shattered fragments of his mind, he remembered how hurt she was about his change in attitude.

It was ironic; the biggest badass in the program, and underneath she was also the most caring. When things started to get ugly, her teammate's safety was top priority for her.

But last night, why did she kiss him? She did it as if they weren't going to see each other for a long time.

As he made his way towards the mess, he realized something. The way Carolina cried like that, the way she so intently listened to him, the kiss.

_Did she love him?_

"No!" He mentally dismissed the thought. It was ridiculous. What could she possibly see in him? He was a broken shell of what he used to be. And Agent Carolina's standards were far above that


End file.
